Currently, prescription medication is given to a patient by a doctor through the use of the ubiquitous prescription pad and prescription pricing may only be revealed when the prescription is presented for fulfillment at a pharmacy. Prescriptions are written by the doctor and given to a patient to get filled at the nearest pharmacy. Systems that wish to provide a little more security may use a client/server based application to write a prescription and have the client application send the prescription to a secure server located at a pharmacy or other medication dispensation facility. In either case, a prescription is provided to a patient that contains patient information as well as medication and dosage information such that the patient may utilize a favored medication dispensation facility.